Luminous Return
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Set at around Metal Fury. Frieda Belvini was surprised to see Masamune Kadoya the number one blader who has just won the World Championships. But there is an off-putting weight on his shoulder, and no it's not just the fangirls chasing after him and his teammates. What was it and how did Frieda react? Also a pinch of romance? Rated T and Masamune x OC pairing.


**Hey guys, here's a fun oneshot of Frieda x Masamune, which was after the Beyblade World Championships but before Metal Fury. I know, the title sucks but that's all I can come up with, honestly. But I'll find a better title, just you wait.**

 **So enjoy my lovelies...**

* * *

"Frieda! Hey Frieda!" A masculine voice calls over a certain Italian teenage girl, who now reached the magical age of 15. This Italian adorned herself with a striped sherbet and white crop top along with a hot pink cascade vest over the crop top, high-waist denim shorts, and hot pink 4-inch pumps. As for accessories, the Italian wears golden pink hoop earrings, pink fingerless gloves, a golden heart necklace with a diamond on the side, and platinum pink Tom Ford sunglasses.

"Mattie! You're here in Japan?!" The scarlet haired girl, known as Frieda Belvini astonishingly asked as she approached the hazelnut eyed brunette who's known to be her childhood friend, Matthew Belleci. "What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here in Japan, but I'm so glad you did."

"Duh, why wouldn't I be here? Not seeing my bestie would mean I'm considered to be a 'fake' friend. By the way, remember that one tournament as us the "Radiant Duo?" The Italian-American wonders.

"Of course! Why would I ever forget about that?" The scarlet haired girl beamed in.

* * *

 **Flashback!**

 _"Go now, Incandescent Aphrodite! Special Move: Radiant Storm!"  
_

 _"Lucent Phoenix! Lucent Flames!"_

 _The goddess of love and the great phoenix has emerged in battle as their special moves clashed and brightened the surroundings of the Bey stadium. The goddess of my dearest bey synced perfectly with Matthew's phoenix endeavored moves. Within one second of a direct hit, our beys managed to knock out the opponents out of the bey stadium. Our beys retracted back to the palms of our hands in grace; we've won that one! Despite the intensity of the battle we've just had, I was so glad to know that we've actually managed to pull it off. Actually, the reason being was our teamwork was far superior over the opponents'._

 _"Yas! We made it Fri Fri!" cheered my childhood friend as he embraces me in triumph._

 _"Yeah! We were awesome!" I squealed, hugging him back._

* * *

"Told ya, buddy!" Frieda says, giving Matthew a wink.

"Yeah and that's totally going to be on my blog of highlights," the Italian-American responds. He looked at his phone and noticed he has to go back to his apartment. "Welp, gotta go!"

"See ya, Mattie!" the scarlet haired teen chants, waving goodbye. Matthew did the same before he ran his way back, thus the two making their separate ways in the streets of Tokyo, Japan. It has been almost half a year since Frieda moved to Japan and so far, she has made most of her experience. The Italian teen felt like she needed to do some exploring around the city, not just partaking in several bey battles. She needed something more...a vacation that would suffice her needs. Sightseeing was one thing however that Frieda seems to enjoy; but the 15 year old has one other thing on her mind.

Roaming around the streets of Tokyo, Japan, Frieda remembered that one encounter with a certain Japanese blader, formerly from team Gan Gan Galaxy. It felt like forever since she first saw Masamune in Japan, that was, before he left with the team for the World Championships. She hasn't had a chance to contact him in any way, shape, or form, yet her curiosity has sparked when she wanted to know what's up with him. Heck, the scarlet haired team didn't really know where he could've been in this city, though he's that type of person who easily gets engaged in bey battles.

As she continued roaming, the Italian-Romanian teen's stomach began growling; if only Masamune was here she'd treat him for lunch. She was actually in the mood for for delectable sushi, coincidentally. Sadly, Frieda did not see a restaurant nearby and of all times of being hungry, why now? She sighed to herself as she continued walking. Despite being in Japan for almost a year now, she hasn't fully adapt the ways of Japan and the lifestyle in general. Another sigh of boredom and dullness was released. Nothing like boredom can ever beat an empty stomach.

Suddenly, her periwinkle eyes widened as she heard someone calling out for her. She turned her head around ans noticed a teen with chocolate brown eyes, holding a bag of jellybeans. Was it what she thinks it is? A surprise visit from the Number One blader himself.

"Hey, it's you Masamumu!" Frieda called out.

Masamune then blinked and took a good look at the familiar face. A small grin formed in his face as he finally knew who she was.

"Frieda! It's been like forever since we've met! What's up?" Masamune spoke. He then gave a handful of jellybeans to Frieda, who happily accepts them.

"Nothing much, but I'm glad to see you once more. You?" Frieda wonders.

"Same, except that I'm still psyched for the fact that we've won the World Championships, Number One!" the Japanese teen replies, holding the number one gesture.

"Ah, he never changes huh.." Frieda thought to herself, closing her eyes with a smile. The 15 year old girl then looks at the Striker wielder, "Hey, I don't mean to pry or anything but do you want to go out and eat somewhere?"

"Heck yeah, I was getting hungry myself anyway." Masamune says, nodding. Suddenly a bunch of fangirls spotted the Japanese blader, squealing with joy, knowing that he is the real deal. Ah yes, that was one thing Masamune had to deal with, especially since his Beyblading team has won the World Championships and now they're well-recognized world-wide.

"OMG, is it him?!" One of the fangirls shouted.

"Yes, it's Masamune Kadoya!" Another one chanted.

"And he's so cool too!" A third one adds.

"C'mon Frieda, let's go!" Masamune exclaims, grabbing one of the scarlet haired teen's wrists before dashing off the streets. He sure as hell didn't want to be chased by mobbing fangirls and even fanboys out there. Within one touch, Frieda felt her cheeks blushing a light rouge color. She knows it wasn't that intimate, but a touch is a touch to her, especially with a boy.

Within a few moments later, the two teenagers are now hanging out at one of Masamune's favorite burger joints. Actually, it was his friend Gingka's favorite whom he later recommend it to. The Japanese blader pants in exhaustion, trying to make sure that the coast was clear and that nobody else was going to be after him. Frieda rolls her eyes in curiosity; after all, the Italian-Romanian blader knew it made perfect sense for the best team to be this popular to gain fans.

"Well why am I not surprised, Masamumu?" the 15 year old girl sing-songs.

"Yeah, whatever. It's starting to become a nightmare for me as it is," Masamune sighs.

"At least we got some privacy time to ourselves now." Frieda optimistically speaks.

"Yeah and were you still in Japan during the World Championships?" the Japanese teen asks.

"Well actually, I spent a few weeks thee after a Beyblade tournament then I made my way back to Rome for some J-Pop dancing there. Making that thing internationally, y'know." The scarlet haired female explains.

"Hold the phone, you're a dancer?" The Japanese blader exclaims.

"You didn't know that...well then again, maybe I didn't tell you, but it was a hobby of mine before I was into Beyblade." Frieda continues.

"Oh, well that's cool." Masamune responds with not much enthusiasm. As the two were eating and socializing, Frieda started to noticed that something's a little off with the Striker Wielder. No, it's not just the fact that fangirls would swoon over him and along with his other former teammates. The Japanese blader was happy to the fact that he's now reunited with his friends from America: Toby and Zeo, but that didn't stop him from remembering the tough times he had back at the World Championships. That was especially facing against a certain teammate from Star Breaker, and for the sake of his friend that used to be ill.

"Hey, Masamumu? Anything bugging you?" Frieda asks, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Wha-what do you mean? I'm fine." Masamune stammered, faking his feelings with an artificial smile.

"Are you sure? I've quickly noticed you had such a downcast face. Not to be rude or anything, but I think you best be telling me how you're really feeling." The scarlet haired girl continued, concerned.

Masamune sighs before explaining," Hey, remember the time when you've watched me face off against this guy named Zeo Abyss?"

"Oh yeah, I did with my childhood friend, Matthew. You guys were friends, right?" The Italian teen questions.

The Japanese blader nodded his head and continues," It's a good thing that we've reunited with another close friend of ours, Toby, but that's not really the issue there. Actually..."

* * *

 _"I'll never forgive you Masamune!" A voice yells, piercingly cutting me deep inside._

 _It was the first round of the finals between us Gan Gan Galaxy and the American team the Starbreakers. I never thought that I'd have to face off against my close friend, Zeo, but I know what must be done. He thinks I'm the reason for the trouble that they've been through, and Toby's health declining. But what else could he be angry at me for? That, I don't know, but I must focus on my goal: to become Number One!_

 _"If I lose, Toby will die!" Zeo yells._

 _Those words have really pierced my heart; now it seems like that I was dammed for a second. I wanted to win this match and lead my team to victory, but at the same time I don't want to lose my friend, Toby, thus making me feel guilty. My eyes widened as a brighter aura surrounded him, which was seemingly the arrangement that Dr. Ziggurat had something to do with. There was a flash of light that engulfed him and his Flame Byxis, and within a blink of an eye, Striker was in a sleepout. I couldn't feel anything, rather than my broken arm, but pain...and Zeo's anger held against me..._

* * *

"Oh, so sorry you had to experience that," Frieda softly responds, lowering her head in sympathy.

"Yeah..but within a few days and after winning the World Championships, things actually turned around for the better." Masamune suddenly replies, scratching his head.

"Wait, so you guys must've made up, yeah?"

"Well, I guess you can say that..." Masamune replies with a cheesy smile.

* * *

 _"Toby! Toby!" Zeo and I cried out._

 _I didn't know exactly what was going on before, but Toby wasn't like himself. Probably because he got brainwashed by that Ziggurat that made him change into Faust. I remembered our dream...to become Number One. That all started since we've became buddies at the Dungeon Gym. If only Toby could open his eyes just once...we'd get our friend back._

 _"Masamune...Zeo?" The platinum haired teen finally spoke, with his tired indigo eyes slowly opening up, seeing the 2 familiar faces._

 _"Toby...so glad you're still hanging in there..." Zeo said, relieved._

 _"Yeah...and you're back to normal too..." I added._

 _"You guys..haven't changed a bit huh?" Toby chuckles with a weak smile._

 _"Not at all..." I replied before holding the number one sigh. "Number One, remember?" Zeo did the same._

 _"Yup." Toby slowly managed to hold the gesture. After all we've experienced- from me heading to Japan to face off against Gingka and being put on Gan Gan Galaxy, to Zeo seeking for revenge after "leaving" him and Toby, to finally winning the World Championships, and even stopping Ziggurat from his evil schemes with the help of Gingka-we finally managed to reunite all in one peace. Zeo's no longer holding a grudge against me and Toby..he's much better than he was before I departed into a whole different path..._

* * *

"Ah, such a nice story for a brave hero like you." Frieda flirtatiously says, blushing and covering her face afterwards.

"Ha, you bet and we'll always become Number One and reach the stars together!" Masamune pridefully remarks in triumph. It's shocking yet amazing to hear what the Japanese teen has been through before, during and even after the World Championships. The scarlet haired teen never thought that his friendship went under turmoil in the process of winning the entire thing all to himself, but at the same time not losing touch to his friends. At least the pain is gone and now Masamune can spend more time with Toby and Zeo if he has the time to.

"Hey, I have one place to show you, by the way," Frieda states before grabbing Masamune's wrist and running off with him.

"Whoa-where'd you think you're taking me? Hey!" The Japanese blader asked in surprise.

"Relax! I know you'll love it!" the 15 year old responds optimistically. The two suddenly made their way to a nearby beach by the city. It was the Hayama-Isshiki beach, that one place that Frieda could ever recall a certain someone taking her there prior to the World Championships and the tournaments held in Japan she and Matthew participated in. The sight was pretty enlightening to Frieda's eyes and she wanted to end the day with a positive note.

"Hey Masamumu, remember when you took me to this beach?" Masamune looks at the scarlet haired teen, who removes her top, revealing her vibrant red bikini top. The Japanese teen blushes for the due fact that some skin is revealed, but being a guy at a pubescent age was well...normal and not much of a big deal. After all, he's just a friend to her, at least for now.

"Y-yeah...though all I can remember is that you were complaining for the fact that you've forgot to buy sunscreen." Masamune replies.

"Oh, yeah-yeah. So what?" The 15 year old Italian pouts. She suddenly took off her heels and runs on the sand and into the chilly yet relaxing water, splashing some onto the Japanese teen.

"Hey! The heck was that for?" The Striker wielder whines.

"Remember, Number One?" Frieda merrily replies with a wink. Masamune suddenly joined into the cold water and started splashing her as well.

* * *

 **End of oneshot!**

 **Whoo, finally done with the 2nd Masamune x OC oneshot! The next one will be a Pre Z-G one (but slightly after the MF one) and they'll start dating from that point on. I'm also working on that second chapter of Masamune's Universe, so look forward to that.**

 **Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
